Extinct Race
by goldenlink12
Summary: This story takes place thousands of years after the main charcters of DBZ. Where they thought the Saiyan race has gone extinct, Ean and his friends got to familiar places and even meet some familiar people. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
Ean was young typical average, teenager...well as close to average as you can get. Ean had brown hair brown eyes; he was about as tall as any normal teenager and goes to Gold High School.  
As the bell rings, Ean opens the door to his locker, a voice asked, "Hey Ean, how's it going?"  
"Hey Jarin, not much just getting my science book got a big  
test today."  
"Hope you pass, I also got a test math."  
"Well, see ya "  
"See ya"  
Jarin is a small teen; he has black hair and brown eyes. He is one of Ean's best friends. As Ean is walking toward his way to class, a huge force comes on top of him making him fall face first to the ground,  
but Ean just smiles and says "Hey Mitch how's it going."  
"Good, we got that science test today don't we "  
"Yep, now Mitch can you please get off of me."  
" Oh yea sure sorry about that"  
Mitch is a pretty muscled teenager brown hair blue eyes most kids are afraid of him. He is also a one Ean's best friend. When the warning bell rings Ean and Mitch realize they were late and they ran for class.  
"Finally, we made it on time for once "  
"Hey! Don't look at me it's not always my fault were late." Ean gave him an even look.  
"Okay okay it's always my fault." Mitch grinned as he answered. The teacher comes over and stands in front of them, hands crossed. "If you two are done arguing I  
would like to start class."  
"Yes, ma'am," They spoke at the same time and exchanged smiles. When Ean and Mitch got seated, the teacher announced " class we have a new student make sure you treat her with respect and dignity." Then she gets up and walks to the door and calls the student to come in. She was a small lean girl with long, silky brown hair with clear brown eyes. The teacher introduced her as Renee. All of a sudden Ean feels a very strong thump against his head causing him to hold his head in pain. Mitch's voice pierces through the pain, "Ean, are you okay? "  
" Yea I'm fine, I just have a little headache"  
"Now Renee would you please take a seat next to Ean. As she get closer Ean's head starts to hurt worse. Ean is thinking what going on with me. I have never had a headache this bad before.  
"Hello" Renee said  
"Hey, I'm Ean," He said trying to hide the fact that he was in pain.  
"I'm Mitch " Ean felt like his head was about to explode and stuttered, "Ah, e-excuse me I g-got to see the nurse, n-nice meeting you."  
"Are you okay?" Renee's voice boomed in side of his head and he gritted his teeth.  
"Yea, I'm fine" Ean clenched again in pain and runs out of the classroom.  
"Where is he going?" the teacher asks.  
"He said he had a headache and went to see the nurse," Renee answered, her face pensive as she looked at the door Ean left.  
When Ean got to the nurse's office he realized that the pain had vanished "What the heck the pain is completely gone, okay this is getting weird."  
When the bell rang, Mitch met Ean at his locker "What was all that  
about? Did your head really hurt that bad?"  
"It did hurt that bad, but you know what's weird," Ean shut his locker, looking thoughtful, "As soon as I got to the nurse's office my headache just vanished."  
"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked from behind him and he looked to see Jarin approach the two.  
"Hey Jarin, we were just discussing the weird thing that happened to Ean during science."  
"What weird thing?"  
"I had a really bad headache and as soon as I left the classroom it vanished completely."  
Suddenly Ean clenches in pain again "Oh no, my headache is back again."  
When Mitch looks away from Ean he sees Renee by her own locker and he calls out, "Hey Renee."  
"Ouch! Can you not shout? My head hurts"  
" Oh sorry," apologized Mitch for the third time that day.  
"Hey guys, how are you? Who is this?" She flicked her brown eyes toward Jarin.  
" Oh, this Jarin he is one of are friends." Mitch answered, hitting Jarin playfully on the shoulder.  
"Mitch! Do you mind?" Ean winced at the loud tone of his voice.  
"I didn't even shout that time!" Mitch whined but everyone ignored him, others looking at Ean.  
"So you still have a headache?" Jarin asked, voice a soft whisper.  
"It was gone for awhile it just came back now," Ean said, giving his friend a grateful look.  
"Well, I got to go. See you guys later sometime," Renee said.  
"Bye Renee," All three guys echoed and Renee turned and walked away.  
Jarin glanced at the clock above the lockers and stated, "We better get home."  
Now you would think that Ean, Mitch, and Jarin live in different homes, but actually they live in the same place. They live up in the mountains away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. They live in an abandon mansion, the mansion isn't very old but kind of beat up. As for the inside the boys keep it clean (when they remember). Inside the house are many pieces of furniture, a spiral staircase that goes up to where a lot of rooms with little forgotten things inside and six large bedrooms. The walls are painted dark brown and the whole mansion is carpeted except for the kitchen and the dinning room. Anyways, back to the story.  
As Ean, Mitch, and Jarin are walking home, they talk about Ean's weird headache. Now I know what your thinking-what is the big deal? It's just a headache. Trust me, you find out later in the story.  
"I never had a headache that starts and ends so instantly." Ean starts, their feet churning up the dirt and dust on the road.  
"Ya it's really weird, I never heard of it happening before and I'm studying to be doctor." Jarin replied, careful not to stand in the way of the dirt.  
"Know what the really weird thing is that you got a headache every time Renee came around." Mitch said and both Ean and Jarin looked at him with a weird expression and they said, "Huh?"  
"What you didn't notice it?"  
"That's impossible you don't get a headache from being around a person!" Jarin huffed at the idea. He didn't like it much when something went against what books tell him.  
"Come to think of it every time she got close the pain intensified," Ean pondered.  
"Oh well. Guess we won't know will we? Were almost home." Mitch hurried as his stomach roared in hunger. Ean and Jarin exchanged amused looks. When they got home they all washed up and sat down for dinner, when something of real importance came up…something that would terrify them. "We're out of food!"  
"No we can't be out I just got some more food the other day unless one you two been having some snacks between meals" Ean looked at Mitch and so did Jarin. "You can't go two minutes without something in your stomach can you."  
"How did you it was me-I mean how do you know it was me? It could be Jarin!" Mitch said, a guilty expression evident on his face.  
"Because it's always you," Jarin sighed "Now what are we going to do without food and money"  
"Ouch! My head, the headache is back again!" Ean said, closing his eyes hard against the pain.  
"Hey guys, couldn't help overhear that you need money," Renee said as she crawled in through the window.  
"Renee what are doing hear and how did you find our house?" Jarin asked amazed.  
"Simple, I looked you up in the student directory," answered Renee with a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
"Oh I see." Jarin said, still confused.  
"So w-what do you want, AH!" Ean muttered through clenched teeth.  
"I came to tell you that there is fighting tournament in three weeks and I was wondering if you would like enter."  
"W-why should we enter the tournament a-anyway."  
"Because the prize is ten million dollars," Renee slid into a chair opposite of Ean as Ean, Mitch, and Jarin's jaws drop.  
"T-Ten m-million dollars!" The shock makes Ean forget about his headache.  
"But here is the catch they only accept teams of four so I thought why don't I enter with you guys." Mitch and Jarin look at each other and then look at Renee in confusion "You want to enter?""  
"Well yea, I thought it might be fun." Renee looked at them slightly hurt.  
"Well I'm in." Ean perked up and Renee turned to give him a smile.  
"But Ean what about your headaches? Shouldn't we check with a doctor first?" Jarin winced at the thought of how much a doctor's visit would go off.  
"No I'm fine." Ean assured.  
"Okay then I'm in as well," Jarin stated.  
"Don't think your leaving me out," Mitch huffed.  
"Good then it's settled from now on we are a team," Renee smiled. As so they were.  
The next morning wasn't the most peaceful of morning for Ean and his friends especially if you woke up by a blow horn. "BOOM" Ean hit the floor with his head as he jumped at the noise and fell out of bed. "Oh my head, what the heck is going on? What's that noise?"  
"Get up, rise and shine! Time to start your training." Renee lowered the horn and smiled at him. How did she get in?  
"Training?"  
"Yes-training. Now go get Jarin up." Renee said. She turned her back as Ean jumped out of bed and struggled into day clothes.  
"Renee?" He asked as he finished and tapped her shoulder so she could turn back around.  
"Yea?"  
"Can I get Mitch up and can I barrow your blow horn?"  
"Sure why?"  
Ean grins and says "Its time for a little payback."  
When Ean goes into Mitch's bedroom, the blow horn sounds and he hears Mitch swear and Ean runs out of the bedroom as fast as he can as Mitch chases after him. Jarin looks out his bedroom's door, spots the two, rolls his eyes, and slams the door.  
When everyone got downstairs and Ean was saved from being thrown downstairs head first by Mitch, they all met at the at the dining table to discuss their training plan.  
"Hey Ean, how's your head?" Jarin asked, munching on the only food they had and drank the only thing they had left as well. Musty crackers and water.  
"It's fine I don't know why but the thought of training and fighting in the tournament dulls the pain a lot "  
"So how are we going to train are skills?" Mitch asked, drawing a loud 's' noise on the last part of skills.  
"Maybe we can train around the mountains and in the forest." Ean suggested.  
"Sure let's do that but it's going the most intense training you will ever do in your life." Renee commented and led the way outside.  
As they start to go start their training Mitch whispers to Jarin, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret agreeing to this."  
"Yea and have you noticed that Ean and Renee are way too excited about this?"  
"All right!" Renee said, hands on hips, "Lets get training!"  
"Oh great," groaned Mitch and Jarin.  
Then Ean jumps and run into the forest-the training has begun and there is a lot of pain and complaining, but they keep going and they made it through the first day. Later that afternoon as Jarin and Mitch are laying in the grass exhausted and sipping cold water, "Have you seen Ean or Renee?"  
"No not since this morning," Jarin said, slapping a mosquito on his arm.  
"No way! There still out there they have been at it for five hours." Mitch looked at Jarin amazed. "Did they even come back for water break?"  
"Not that I know of, maybe they took some with them." Jarin said, flashing a look at the forest.  
Meanwhile in the forest, the two are having their own training. Renee yells, "Come on Ean! You call that a hit!" Ean hits the tree again and again but not to much effect. Renee shrugged, "Okay Ean, if you can't hit any harder than that then I don't think you well be able to enter."  
Knowing that, Ean hit the tree again with all his might and something very weird happened-the tree broke in half from the point of his punch. Renee's jaw drops, soon as she snaps out of it she rushes over to Ean and demands, "Are you okay? That must have broken your hand"  
Ean flexes his hand and looks at her with confusion, "No, it's fine what happened?"  
"You mean you don't remember? You just did it a couple seconds ago!  
"Let me see your hand" Renee didn't wait for him to follow but just grabbed his hand and looked at it critically.  
"Okay…why?"  
"His hand doesn't even have a scratch on it…could he be the one I've been searching for?" Renee thought.  
"Uh, Renee are you okay?" Ean asked.  
"Oh yea, I'm fine" Renee said as she quickly takes her hand off his. She turns away and starts walking back, saying "Okay Ean we better go back. I think the others are probably getting worried.'  
On the way back to meet Jarin and Mitch when Ean asks, "Renee do you have any place to stay?"  
"No, why?"  
"If you want, you can stay at our place. We have plenty of spare bedrooms you can pick."  
"Uh sure…Why not! This is good-this way we can train longer and harder." She says that just as they meet up with Mitch and Jarin and the two both groan inwardly.  
A month passes and Ean and friends show up to the place of the tournament. "It's time to win this thing" Ean thought as they walk towards the arena and Ean sees these eerie guys standing on the side looking at them  
"I have a weird feeling about those guys over." Ean said seriously, "A very bad feeling."  
Ean had no idea that he was going to be right…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
"Ahh, it feels good to be out and about after being stuck up in the mountains for a whole month…and you know what the best thing about being in this tournament is?" Ean asked while stretching.  
"Wait, let me guess-food."  
"You know me too well Jarin."  
"Hey guys, why are all these adults laughing and staring at us?" Mitch asked, his eyes scanning over the crowd.  
"Well, Mitch, it's uncommon for such young kids to enter a fighting tournament and even more uncommon for them to see a girl fighter," Jarin stated.  
"Hey, what do you have against girl fighters Jarin?" Renee asked, throwing a look over at him.  
"Nothing but it's the way the adults look at it," Jarin smiled at her.  
"So Renee that just means you have to beat them all won't you?" Ean laughed.  
"I guess I will."  
As they walked through the crowd of people, they spot four weirdly dressed people and Renee said, "I'm getting a weird vibe from those guys over there, do you feel the same Ean?"  
"Yea I do. It's really weird, something is not right about them…like they are not human or something. We better keep watch on them."  
"What are you talking about? I don't feel anything, do you Mitch?" Jarin asked.  
"Nope, nada."  
"That's weird, Mitch and I can't feel anything about them."  
"Well, whatever. I'm just excited over this whole thing."  
"We better get over to the ring, the preliminaries are about to start," Jarin said, dragging Ean away from a pretzel stand.  
When Ean and his friends got to the ring where they have a mechanize punching machine, a bunch of muscled men were all laughing and pointing at them. Ean and the others just kept walking.  
"Hey kids, I think I hear your moms calling you, maybe you should go home?" One of the fighters said mockingly and Ean responded with a innocent yet mocking voice, "What's a mom?"  
The fighter blinked at him, "Are you an idiot or something?"  
"Well, what do you expect from a bunch of orphans, you fat ass," Renee chimed in.  
"Why you! I can't wait to crush you in the tournament."  
"Yea, yea. Just keep on walking fatty," Ean said, eyebrows raised.  
The fighter growled but moved away. Just as he did, the announcers voice rang throughout the building, "Alright everyone! We are ready to start the preliminary round. The punching machine in the ring is used to test the force of your punches which will be measure on the screen above the ring. The top eight teams with the highest score will move on, but the punches will be average together."  
"Okay. So we have to get all high scores in order to make it to the next round," Mitch said. Jarin mouthed behind Mitch's back, "Thank you, Mister Obvious."  
The announcers voice came back, "Alright everyone! Get in a single file line, make sure you stay with your team."  
As the fighters line up, they start the test. The first guy concentrate, winds up, and slams his fist into the machine.  
"100 points! A good way to start it off, next contestant!" The next person threw his punch at the machine, "90 points!"  
The rest of the team went and so did others until it was Ean's turn. He took a step forward, eyes set hard upon the machine. A guy in the background muttered to his friend, "I bet he gets a fifty-if he's lucky!"  
"Come on, Ean, you can do it," Renee whispered to herself. "Let's just hope he pulls off a hit like the one in the forest." She watched as Ean pulls back and then punches the machine as hard as he could. The machine groaned under his punch and everyone's mouth dropped.  
"T-two hundred points!" The announcer said speechlessly.  
"No ways-that's not even possible, the highest score ever was a 156, the machine must be broken," A fighter complained, staring at the announcer angrily.  
"We'll tell if it's broken with the next person," The announcer said and Renee stepped over to the machine. Renee took a deep breath then slammed her fist into the machine.  
"!59!"  
"Okay, it must be broken now," The same fighter said. Ean, hearing this, turned furiously to him and rebuked, "Or you're just scared that a girl is stronger then you."  
"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass, little man."  
"Enough fighting or you'll both be disqualified." The announcer said, keeping a hand over the microphone so the others couldn't hear.  
"Okay, Jarin, your next. Good luck," Ean said, giving him a pat on the back.  
"Like I need it," Jarin said but he did look slightly pale. Then he stepped up to the machine and hit it.  
"160 points! Next please."  
Mitch steps up and takes his swing at the machine, "165 points."  
After Mitch's hit, the other contestants went and most of the scores were average. But when the team of four guys came up, the first guy punched and the announcer said astounded, "250 points…"  
When Ean heard this, he smirked and said to himself, "This just got a whole lot more fun."  
After the prelims were over, the announcer stepped forward and announced, "We have now chosen the top eight teams. Look to the screen to see if you move on to the next round."  
The teams flashed up onto the screen and the faces of Ean and the others lit up with excitement, and cheered, "We made it!"  
Jarin and Mitch high-fived each other and Renee hugged Ean tightly. Suddenly she froze and pulled away quickly. Ean stared at Renee dully and she stared back at him, then turned away, blushing furiously. Ean coughed then said, "Ok lets get a bite to eat."  
"Ya, lets do that. I'm starving," The two quickly turned away, faces still red. Jarin snickers and Mitch asks him while they followed the two, "What's so funny?"  
Jarin looked at him, one eyebrow arched, "You mean you haven't noticed? Well, isn't obvious? Have you seen Ean and Renee when they look at each other and when they trained together in the forest? Something is going on between them."  
"Are you sure?" Mitch asked, skeptical.  
"Positive. Trust me, I'm a love doctor."  
Mitch chuckled and Jarin frowned at him.  
"What's so funny?"  
"The love doctor being someone who never had a girlfriend in his life? I don't think so."  
"Ha-ha, very funny. Just trust me, something is going on between them. Though maybe they haven't even realized it…"  
Ean looks over his shoulder far ahead of them and yells, "Hey, you guys coming or what?"  
Jarin answered with a nod and yelled, "Coming."  
When the two go to the buffet, Ean and Renee were sitting at a table and Ean says, "We already ordered for you." Jarin and Mitch sat down at the table, both pulling their trays closer to them. As they both took a bite, Jarin asks, "So what are we going to do for the order of the fight."  
"Well, I say fight when you have the urge to fight."  
Jarin huffed, "That's not much of a plan-" The intercom chimed in, interrupting his next words. "Will all the teams please come to the arena. The tournament will about to begin in ten minutes." The four each exchanged glances and pushed their plates away, suddenly not hungry, except for Ean. They all stared at him and he looked at them, "What?"

When they arrived in the tournament, the other seven teams were already there warming up. Ean looked up at the board, eyes scanning the line up, "So were fighting team Seth first."  
The man from earlier looks up and sneers, "That's right, pipsqueak. Now I can get revenge for that comment of yours."  
"Surrrrre whatever," Ean said, drawing it out in a not caring way.  
"Alright contestants, follow me to the arena," The announcer said and everyone follows him. Ean and his friends follow him into the arena, which was a large wide open dome, the clear open sky above them. They all look around, clearly impatient for the fighting to start. The announcer issues each team a spot then says, "Alright take your spots and choose your first fight. You have five minutes."  
"Alright, so who is going to fight first?" Mitch asks.  
"I'll fight first," Renee perked up and the three looked to turn to her.  
"Are you sure, Renee?" Ean asks.  
"Positive."  
"Alright, if you say so…"  
"The five minutes are up, please come forward with your first fighter," The announcer said.  
When Renee and the other fighter faced each other, the other fighter gave Renee a weird look and said, "Awe, so they move the weaker one first. I expect a quick fight."  
"Ya for me, now quit whining and let's start this thing," Renee replies, a small smile across her face.  
"Alright fighters, take your positions. Please note that there is no killing and good luck to you all. Ready? Begin!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The fighter took a swing at Renee, but Renee dodged without effort. She keeps her eye on the fighter as he took another swing again, she dodged it again easily. The fighter kept on swinging and Renee kept on dodging after a few minutes of dodging Renee thought to herself "Okay enough is enough, time to push back" so as the fighter threw another punch Renee grabbed the fighter's arm with one hand and punched the fighter in the gut with the other. As Renee's blow lands, the fighter gave a grunt, doubled over, and passed out on the arena floor and lay there.  
The announcer steps forward and says "That's it! The match is over the winner is Renee." Ean and the others cheered "Yea! Way to go Renee."  
"Alright we will have a five minute break, please choose you're next fighter."  
"I'll fight next," Jarin spoke up suddenly.  
"Alright, Jarin." Ean shrugged  
"Bring up your next fighter," The announcer said.  
Jarin and the other fighter step into the arena and face each other. "Alright you know the rules, no killing and begin."  
The fighter tries to punch but before he could, Jarin flashed behind him and when the fighter turned around he got a welcome uppercut which sent him up into the air and he landed on the ground. He was knocked out.  
"Winner!" declared the announcer  
"Good job Jarin."  
"Thanks, Ean"  
"So, Mitch, you ready?"  
"Yep, Ean, I'm a ready "  
"Next fighters "  
So Mitch step into the arena and faced his opponent, both looking grim and determined.  
"Ready begin!"  
The fighter tried to tackle Mitch but Mitch just sidesteps, and as he, the fighter, is about to land Mitch clamps both hands together and thrusts his hands on the fighters back, the fighter falls and is out.  
"Winner, the winning team is Team Ean and they move on to the semifinals."  
"What! No! I want to fight and teach that kid some manners!" Demanded the guy from before.  
"Sorry sir, first team with three wins moves on you can always come back next year."  
"No!, Darn you! Darn you! I'll kill you all!" Then Seth launches at Renee  
"Your first!" Seth pulls out a knife and is about to stab Renee, but just when the blade was inches from Renee neck, Seth gets sent flying sideways into the wall of the arena. Renee looks back to see Ean with his right arm fully extended. "No one attacks my team."  
As Renee looks at him she notices Ean's eyes are blue for a second. "No, it can't be!" Renee thought.  
"You all right?" Ean asked.  
Renee snapped out of it, "Y-yea I'm fine."  
"Alright Team Ean rest up, the semifinals are tomorrow."  
"Whew! That was close Renee almost got killed. Lucky Ean was there," Mitch stated.  
"That was amazing Ean I never known you could hit that hard." Jarin said, pondering then added to himself, "I didn't know anyone could hit that hard."  
"Well, Jarin, to be honest I didn't think I could either."  
As they walked Renee keep glancing at Ean thinking, "His eyes why did they spark blue for a second? Unless…no it can't be…unless he wa-"  
"Renee? Renee?" Jarin said as he moved his hand in front of her face.  
"What?" She blinked at him.  
"We're here," He stated.  
"Here where?" she looked up and saw a tall, solid building with all sorts of plants around it. It was five stories tall and just about as wide as it was tall and it was made of solid bricks. Mitch looks up and whistles, "Man, big place."  
"Ya, no kidding," Jarin added.  
"Must have a huge food court," Ean said with excitement.  
"Is food all you think about?" asked Jarin.  
"Not all the time…I'm just really hungry."  
"Anyways let's go get our rooms."  
The four walk inside, the inside was very nice like a luxury hotel. They walk up to the desk in which a clerk asks politely, "May I help you?"  
"Uh, yes, we are fighters from the tournament and we would like to know are rooms are." Ean asks then gives them their names.  
The woman replies, "Sure, they are the third floor rooms 400,401,402,403."  
"Thank you," they said as they walked away.  
"Enjoy your stay!" She called after them.  
They walk into the elevator and Jarin presses the third floor button repeatedly and says "I'm getting bored of this tournament, nothing very interesting yet."  
"Not me, I want to see how strong the other teams are." Ean said.  
"Hey, don't get cocky you end up losing," Renee said.  
"Yeah," Mitch added "Don't jinx your self or us for that matter."  
The elevator doors open and they step outside and walk, looking for their rooms. When they find there rooms Jarin says "Well, I hope things get more interesting around here." and goes into his room.  
"Night Jarin" the others say and from behind the door Jarin, muffled, says, "Night."  
" I better hit the hay "Mitch said as he stretched and disappeared into his room.  
"Well, I better get to bed." Renee said.  
"Good night," Ean said,  
"Good night," she said back and she went into her own room, shutting the door softly.  
As Ean gets inside he thinks to himself "I hope things get interesting as well." Ean had no idea that he would get his wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The next morning the group got up and made themselves ready for the next day of the tournament. They meet at breakfast, Ean having the largest course of course, and then they went out to the arena. As they walked, Ean noted, "The semifinals are here! I can't wait."  
Renee nodded and added, "If we win this one, we go onto the finals."  
"Hopefully, it's a little more interesting," said Jarin, but sadly, he was wrong. The fight was boring for them, it didn't last long and Ean didn't even have the chance to go up.  
"That was not interesting," Jarin sulked in disappointment while Mitch nodded and said, "Ean didn't even get to fight, it was over in three rounds."  
"I know, I guess that you guys are just strong enough, but at least we made it to the finals." Ean said. As they walk back to the hotel after another long day, the group ate dinner and went to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and hopefully, it will be.  
The next morning, the group did their morning ritual and head back out to the arena. "Ready for the finals?" Ean asked his team, they all nodded in agreement.  
When they got to the arena, they went into the waiting area and warmed up, while they did the opponent team showed up. Ean whispered to the others, "Why am I not surprised, it's them."  
"Who's them?" Jarin asked.  
"When we first saw them I got this weird feeling from them," Ean explained and Renee nodded in agreement, "Ya, me too."  
"Mitch, can you feel it?"  
"Nope."  
"Hmm…how come we can't feel it?" Jarin wondered to himself, giving Ean and Renee both weird looks.  
"This is going to be fun, I have a feeling," Ean said as he punched his own hand. Jarin rolled his eyes and groaned, "Not another feeling!"  
The announcer came into the waiting area and said, "The final two teams come with me."  
"Alright," Ean said to the others, "it's show time!"  
They walked into the arena and there was something different from the last they were in the arena. They look around and they all realized it at the same time. There were a lot more people in the stands cheering for the teams this time. "Wow," Mitch said, "I guess people just like the finals."  
They walk into the ring, both teams stood in the middle with the announcer, "The teams with the most wins are the winners. May the best team win. Remember no killing and you now have five minutes to choose your first fighter."  
When Ean and the others went to their side of the arena, Jarin goes right out and says, "I'll fight first."  
"Are you sure?" Renee asked.  
"Positive."  
"Alright."  
The announcer's voice rang through the intercom, "Teams bring out your first fighters!"  
Jarin and the other fighter go into the ring, "Fight!"  
The other fighter threw the first punch but Jarin dodge and countered with an uppercut. It landed but the other fighter just grinned and took his other first and launched it right into Jarin's stomach. Jarin grunted and fell to his knees, his wide and clenching his chest.  
"Jarin!" The others shouted but Jarin barley noticed them over the pain. Shaking it off, Jarin grunted again, "Le-" and before Jarin could say anything, the fighter landed another punch right at Jarin's face. He flew over the floor, arms and legs skimming it. Before he stopped, the fighter was there in a flash and sent him flying up with another punch. Then with a jump, he slammed his fist on Jarin's stomach and sent him into the arena's floor.  
"Jarin!" The others screamed again but he was in too much pain to even think. Black and blue dots sparkled in front of his eyes and everywhere hurt. Something had to be broken in him. He could only think to himself as he rose to his feet through sheer will. Damn it, why is he so fast. If I don't find a way to defend myself, he'll kill me for sure.  
From the sidelines Renee looked at the fighter and said, "There is something wrong. No fight can be that fast and it's like he's not even human." Her eyes widen and she shouted, "Jarin, that fighter isn't human. He is trying to kill you!"  
Jarin looked blankly at the fighter across from him, the fighter grinned and charged again. Jarin braced himself. He couldn't fail! He could not fail his friends, he could not fail himself. Something awoke in him, something ancient beyond his years. Something strong.  
A wall of brilliant light flashed up, surrounding Jarin, and when the fighter hit it, he was sent flying. The fighter caught his balance when he landed and Jarin looked around astounded at what he did. What the hell? He moved his hand and the wall moved as he did. Puzzle, he clenched his fist, feeling the strange feeling he did a second before, and the wall of light jolted forward at an impossible speed. The fighter barely had time to blink before the wall slammed into him. Jarin had no idea what was happening but he knew that this was the only way to get himself out of this. He would try to figure that out later, now he had to finish this. He clenched his fist and his hand was engulfed in fire. It licked his skin and he didn't even feel the heat.  
Ean and the others on the side watched with jaws dropped. Jarin took his hand that was on fire and pointed it at the fighter. He pulled it back and then thrust it forward. His flaming hand erupted and a huge column of fire shoot forward towards the fighter but he dodge. The blast struck the side of the arena, making it shudder and tremble. There were scattered screams but people barely noticed.  
The fighter ran after him again but Jarin predicted where his movements were going to be. He probably will come up behind me. Ice spikes sprouted from his back as he clenched his other hand, and they flew out. The fighter dodge but he was still nicked by one and was flown off balance. That was all Jarin needed, he pointed his fist at the fighter, lit his fist on fire, and unleashed another blast of fire at the fighter. He was struck at point blank range, it launched the fire out of the ring and lay there, motionless and dead. Jarin blinked at this then crumpled to his knees, his shirt in tatters from the ice spikes coming from his back. The crowd went into a panic and tried to get out of the arena but a barrier sprouted up, blocking the exits.  
The leader of the other team spoke up, he didn't seem very distraught at losing one of his members. "Nobody is going anywhere until the match is over. I want witnesses to see want the new leaders of your world can do."  
"Alright, who are you. I know you are definitely not human," Renee demanded as Ean and the other went to go circle Jarin.  
"Who am I you ask? You do not need to know it only that you will fall to the demon race."  
"Demons?" Mitch asked to himself.  
Ean spoke out, "I'll like to see you try!"  
"Ya, I'll stop you," Jarin said weakly and fire sprouted up from his fist.  
"No, Jarin."  
"Why not?"  
"Because this still a tournament. So we play by the tournament rules, also I want to take a crack at them," Ean explained.  
"Me too. I won't let them take over the planet," Mitch agreed.  
The leader stepped forward, "Okay, we'll do this but only one team will get out of this stadium alive…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Alright, let's get started. I'll fight next," Ean said, starting to take a step forward but found his way blocked by Mitch's arm.  
"No Ean, I"ll fight," Mitch said.  
"Alright, but be careful."  
Mitch stepped up and as he passed, Jarin mouthed, "Good luck," then went back down to join the others. The next demon-human came up and the two stood facing each other. They stood there for a few moments, then suddenly the demon was up in the air and came down with such speed and strength that flames erupted around him. Mitch had barely time to dodge out of the way.  
When the demon landed, he turned and dashed towards Mitch. it hit Mitch with enormous force that sent him flying and hitting the stone wall so hard that the stone wall cracked and the whole building once more groaned under the strain. Mitch fell down limply to the floor, unconscious. The demon, grinning evilly, walked toward him slowly.  
"Come on, Mitch, get up!" Ean exclaimed, eyes flipping from his friend and the demon.  
The fight got ever so closer, "Mitch!" the others shouted.  
"Wait a second, Renee, do you still have your blow horn?" Ean asked quickly.  
"Why would she have a blow ho-"  
"Yea, i do," Renee interrupted, eyes still on Mitch.  
"Though why do you have a-"  
"Great give it to me," Ean said in a hurry.  
"What are you going to do with it?" Renee asked as she pulled it out of her bag.  
"I'm going to give Mitch a little wake up call." Jarin frowned at this pun.  
Ean ran over to Mitch, bending down, he used the blow horn. Mitch jumped up, eyes wild fell upon Ean first. "You son of a-give me that!" Mitch snatched the horn up and threw it aside, "I'll kill you for that."  
"Ya, do that later, but you might just want to look over there." Ean glanced over to see the demon, now running, coming towards him.  
Ean jumped out of the way as Mitch braced himself. The demon swung his fist, time slowed. The punch connected but not with Mitch, a great sword had appeared in his, Mitch's, hand. The metal had blocked the fist, both Mitch and the demon looked at it blankly. Then with a roar, a giant sonic boom blasted from the sword and sliced cleanly through the demon. The remains fell to the floor with a slight splat.  
Mitch wiped his forehead with his sleeve, heart still beating rather fast. He realized how close that was and muttered to the sword, "I think I'll keep you, you might just come in handy."  
"Mitch! Where did you get that sword?" Jarin asked as he ran up to him, eyes wide.  
"I don't know really. It just appeared," Mitch explained.  
"A sword does not just appear out of thin air!" Jarin exclaimed.  
"Either does fire or ice," said Mitch sardonically.  
"Talk later, we need to finish this," Ean said loudly and the two shut up.  
"I'll fight next," Renee said.  
"Renee, are you sure? They are not human, they have strengths we don't even know about," Ean asked, Renee turned to him and they locked eyes.  
"I'll be fine." Understanding flashed between them.  
"Okay, be careful."  
Renee steps into the ring just as the third demon does. Just as his feet touched the inner ring, he went into a run. Renee swiveled on her feet in a dodge, then countered with a punch and hit the demon in the face, she kept going with the barrage of attacks. Then as a finale, she kicks the demon into the stomach. The demon looked at Renee, smiled, and in a flash, grabbed Renee's head and dragged her across the arena floor. Then with a heave, the demon threw her into a wall.  
Lights flashed in front of Renee's eyes and she saw dimly the form of the demon approaching her. Punch after punch went in her stomach, Renee couldn't move, she didn't even have the breath to scream. The light dimmed in the room and darkness seemed to almost swallow her up.  
The leader said to finish it and the demon drew back his hands, which changed to claws, and he flung his fist at her. Renee after a moment realized she wasn't dead and looked to see that the clawed hand had stopped its descent. "I don't think so." She saw Ean holding the arm of the demon, "Renee, I"ll take it from here." He squeezed the arm of the demon, the demon thrashed, trying to get his arm loose. But Ean took his other hand and rammed it into the demon's face. He flew through the air and crashed through the wall of the stadium. The building shuddered more and dust and debris started to fall from the ceiling. After a moment it stopped but Ean didn't notice.  
Kneeling down by Renee, he said, "Don't worry, I got this." She looked at him for a long moment, then she fainted. Ean picked her up and set her down next to Jarin and Mitch with a quick, "Take care of her." They both nodded and Ean went and stepped into the arena. The demon leader copied his actions and said nonchalantly, "It's so hard to find good help these days. Just comes to show you, if you want a job done you do it yourself."  
"Shut your mouth, let's fight!" Ean shouted.  
"You really want to die so soon? Fine then."  
The demon leader charged and took a swing at Ean. He easily dodged and jumped into the air, where he did an impossible cartwheel kick. Ean put his arms up to block the hit but before the kick even landed, the leader had vanished and appeared behind him. Hitting Ean in the back of the head, he sent him flying across the ring. Ean landed on his stomach hard, momentarily dazed. As soon as Ean had landed the leader jumped up and came slamming down toward Ean's back. Ean rolled to the side, barely dodging the hit. Ean stood up and and charged the leader just as the leader charged.  
When they connected it turned into a mad swirl of punches and kicks being thrown in a fury. Ean dodged each punch and kick with slight ease but the sad thing was so was the leader, who had a smile always upon his face. Ean kept up the dodges but he was tiring and each strike was getting closer to him. Then Ean took a strike to the gut causing him to fall to his knees in pain. The leader took a step back then with a graceful kick, sent Ean flying into an undamaged wall of the area.  
As Ean lay against the wall, exhausted and in pain, the leader laughed. "Is this the best you can do? I'm not even breaking a sweat," The leader stopped laughing, then shrugged, "I was hoping to save this in the case that I actually had to try." The demon leader stuck out his hand and point his palm at Ean. It suddenly started to glow black and dark. The leader's evil laugh rang through the arena again, "Ha ha, you should be lucky. No human has ever pushed me into using this. Goodbye, human!" And then a jolt of darkness erupted from his hand, heading straight towards Ean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ean woke up in a pure darkness, he sat up and looked around, "Where am I?"

"What you don't recognize the inside of your own head? Tsk, tsk, how disappointing." A voice came from behind, Ean looked behind him and saw his reflection. Or so he thought then he realized that it was another him, an exact twin of himself. Ean, puzzled, looked at the other Ean "Okay what are you? Am I looking into a mirror?"

The other Ean chuckled, the low laughter filling up the darkness, "No, I'm your inner being."

Ean, still puzzled, "Inner being?"

"Yes your inner being or your inner power if your prefer that it, I guess. It is the power that triggers when your close to death."

"Oh you mean like adrenaline?"

"Not exactly. With adrenaline when it's over your in worse shape then before, most of the time. Your are right but when you use me it may

cause you to pass out the first time but as it happens more times your body adjust to it and comes to a point where it doesn't affect you at all."

Ean was starting to get it, "But how am I suppose to trigger it, put myself in near death experiences constantly?"

No,"-another resounding laugh-"in time, you will learn how to control it. To bring it in and out at will," the other Ean explained.

"Well, could you let me use it this one time?" The other Ean folded his arms "Hmm I don't know...this is your first dose this may kill you. I don't know if your body can handle it yet."

"Please I need it, I don't care if it does kill me if I don't use it the whole world will be taken over by demons and my friends will be killed."

"Hmm, well..."

"Please!"

"Okay, okay, but I'm only giving you a small dose just enough to aid you but not to kill you."

The other Ean put out his hand and a small orb appeared in it. Ean stared at it in amazment, then the other Ean took the orb and slammed it into Ean's chest. Ean fell to the ground and as his eyes started closing he saw the other Ean. He was looking down at him with a curious look and then simply he said "Don't die."

Ean closed his eyes when he woke, he was back in the arena. He looked up to see a jolt of dark energy heading straight towards him, though now it was more sluggish and declining in speed as if time slowed. Ean's instincts took over and he extended his hand the same way the leader did and a beam of light energy came jolting out of his own palm heading straight for the dark energy. The two merged and with a cascade of brilliant sparks, they vanished. The leader smile quickly melted into frown "What!"

Suddenly, the wall around Ean started to rumble and start cracking soon as a blue aura surrounded Ean. Then with a giant leap, the wall feel into crumbles and the whole place shook again, a piece of the ceiling crashed into the arena floor. Dust and debris filled the air.

Jarin and Mitch were speechless.

"Mitch."

"Yeah, Jarin."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nu-uh "

"Good, I thought it was just me."

Ean was dashing towards the leader and the leader smiled, "A frontal assault? How is that going to help you?"

The leader took a swing at Ean, but before the punch connected Ean disappeared. "What!" The leader shouted and Ean reappeared behind the leader and jabbed the leader with his elbow, sending him flying into a (undamaged) wall. Ean started laughing, "How do you like it?"

The leader turned around "Why you!" He stuck out his hand out again and launched three more dark energy jolts. This time they were like speeding bullets toward the target. Ean's face quickly went from happy to serious and just stood there, "Ean watch out!" Mitch shouted.

But Ean still stood there motionless, the jolts were closing in they looked like they were going to hit when at the last second Ean brought

up his arm and swiped all three jolts to the side. The leader stood there motionless, paralyzed in fear.

"Y- you c-can't do this the d-demon world won't allow this to happen! They will hunt you down and kill you and your friends."

"Ok I've had enough it's time to end this."

Ean took his hands out in front of him and he put his hands together and while his hands still together he put his hands at his side. He cupped both of his hands together. Ean bent his legs as he opened his mouth and said, "KAME...HAME..." Then he paused and then in his loudest voice shouted "HA!" He thrust his hands forward and a large, blue, bright beam of energy came barreling out of his palms. It headed straight for the leader as the beam approached the leader he thought to himself before his everything was gone "So I guess they haven't gone extinct, this could be a problem, but i guess it doesn't really matter for me."

Meanwhile up above the dark swirling clouds, a great being watched the scene with frozen eyes. A second figure walked over to the being and asked "What's wrong?" The being turned to him and said slowly, his voice shacked "They have come back."

The beam struck the leader and he was disintegrated. Ean stood there with his hands still up and when the smoke cleared the leader was gone except for a black, greasy spot on the floor. Ean stood there motionless and he said "It's over, if its not too much I'm going to fain-." Ean grunted and fell forward and passed out. "Ean!" Mitch shouted and ran over to him, picked him up and threw him over his back gently. "We got to get these two to the hospital."

As this was happening, the people were in different parts of were screaming and running out, others were in hysterical sobs, some, like the announcer, was speechless and sat huddled together. Jarin, carrying Renee, and Mitch were running as fast as they could. "Come on, guys, hang in there," Jarin said and they left the mostly destroyed arena.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Ean woke up to the sound of beeping of the medical equipment and the  
random, indistinct voices of people in the hospital Ean sat up he  
looked around the room " oh my head " Ean groaned scratching the back of his head. Then Ean heard  
footsteps and Jarin walked in to the room with his down looking at a  
swimsuit magazine. Ean smiled and said" pervert" Jarin looked up " I  
am not "  
"surrrre "  
Jarin walked over and sat in the chair " so you're up how do you feel?"  
"Well my head kinda hurts same thing with my back. Besides that I feel  
fine "  
Jarin took a deep breath " whew that's good, so what was that?"  
". What was what?"  
"That huge beam of light that came out of your hands when did you  
learn that?"  
" oh that I don't know where I learned it I guess it came natural"  
" Jarin shrugged his shoulders " figures"  
Ean looked around " Where's Mitch?"  
" in the gym training with that new sword of his."  
" he better be careful"  
Ean looked down at Jarin side and saw he was holding a thick book it  
looked pretty beat up and it had a bunch of weird markings on it. "  
What's that book?"  
Jarin looked down at the book " oh this I don't know where it came  
from I woke up in one of the guest beds that they have in the hospital  
and it was on the table right next to the bed and it was sitting on  
the table I don't know how it got there but inside it was a whole  
bunch of chants a spell book basically."  
"Oh cool" the doctor walked into the room he looked over to Ean and  
said" oh good your up how are you feeling?"  
Ean looked up at the doctor " yea I feel fine "  
"good your were in pretty bad shape but we fixed you right up, now your friend  
was a different story."  
"That's right Renee where is she?"  
" she in the next room over bu-"  
Ean got out of his bed and ran out of the room before the doctor even  
finished his sentence" wait " the doctor shouted the doctor looked  
over to Jarin " that's some friend of yours"  
Jarin shrugged " What can you do"  
Ean ran to Renee's room as fast as possible when he got to Renee's  
room he slide open the glass door Ean saw Renee she was laying on the  
bed her eyes were closed she was covered in bandages which covered all  
her cuts and bruises " who are you? " a voice came from right next to  
Renee's hospital bed he looked over to see two girls sitting next to  
Renee's bed, one of the girls had orange hair with blue eyes she looked  
short for her age and she was thin , the other girl was tall and thin  
with short brown hair she had green eyes and she had a small backpack  
on her back. Ean looked at them and said " I'm Ean I'm Renee's' friend."  
The orange haired girl looked at Ean " oh so you must be the one that  
Jarin said he and Mitch brought in along with Renee I heard your the  
one who rescued her thank you."  
" your welcome "  
" Oh yea, I'm Ann " the orange haired girl stated  
" and I'm Elli " the other said  
" nice to meet you " they both said  
" Ean!" Jarin shouted  
"You need your rest, oh hi Ann and Elli "  
" Hey Jarin " they both said suddenly a loud shout came from down the  
hall and they heard footsteps coming towards the room "Jarin Jarin !  
Ean not in his bed we have to find him."  
Jarin looked at Ean " found'em " Mitch looked at Ean " Ean!" and  
Mitch ran over to Ean and gave him a bear hug " I thought you were a  
goner ". Ean nearly crushed " ugh okay that's enough let go before I  
pass out "  
" oops sorry "  
" oh hey Elli hey Ann "  
Elli and Ann waved.  
Mitch looked at Renee " so how she doing "  
" she hasn't woke up since she was brought here "  
Ean walked over to Renee's bed and sat at her bed side he took his  
hand and placed it on her hand  
As his hand approached hers Ean's inner being said," So you want to  
help her?" Ean nodded the inner being nodded as well and said"  
alright" suddenly when there hands touched Ean hand started to glow  
Ann and Elli stood up freaked out Ann walked over to Jarin " Jarin wha-  
what's going on?" Jarin gazed in amazement answered " I don't know "  
" Look!" Mitch said pointing at Renee they all looked and they saw  
that Renee's cuts were shrinking. Elli walked over to the others " so  
she being healed?" she asked. " Looks like it " Mitch added. " I  
didn't know he could do that did you Jarin?"  
"No I didn't " Jarin answered.  
" Ok this is getting weird " Ann said  
" I agree, " Elli added  
after awhile the glowing died down Ean fell back Mitch ran over and  
caught Ean. Ean thought to himself " come on wake up "  
Everyone was around Ean trying to wake him up suddenly Renee groaned  
Ann and Elli looked at Renee whose eyes were opening soon after Ean's  
eyes were opening the others were thinking to themselves " no way "  
Ean's eyes fully opened as well as Renee's  
" ugh my head is killing me " Renee groaned.  
" Renee!" Ann and Elli cried out.  
Ann and Elli ran over to Renee the girls embraced Renee " hey it's  
good to see you two haven't seen you since last month"  
Jarin and Mitch helped up Ean " You ok? " Jarin asked,  
"I'm fine " Ean answered  
" I think we should get you back to your room before the doctors start  
to get worried."  
Ean held his head and nodded Jarin and Mitch picked up Ean helped him  
walk back to his room when they got back to Ean's room the doctor was  
there " what happened?" he asked  
" he is just little weak he just woke up" Jarin told the doctor while  
Mitch put Ean in his bed. " Well he should be able to leave tomorrow  
if he rests for the rest of the day," the doctor explained.  
The next morning Ean got up and got dressed the nurses placed him into  
a wheelchair and wheeled him outside when they got outside the bright  
sun shined on his face it felt like to him he hadn't been outside in  
ages.  
Ean got up from his chair he stretched out his legs he took his first  
breath of fresh air and said " ahh it's good to be back outside"  
"Ean it's only been a few days " Jarin said.  
" Yeah but I can't stay in one place for that long I'm lucky I can get  
through school."  
" oh yea that's right school we have to back to school" Mitch exclaimed  
" oh man we are going to have so much homework." Ean groaned.  
"Heeeeeeeey" a voice that came from a distance  
The three looked over to see the tournament announcer running towards  
them " hey look it's the announcer." Mitch said,  
"What's he doing here?" Ean asked  
The announcer came up to them he was holding a trophy and an envelope "  
hey you know since you beat the other team not only that saving  
everyone's lives I think you deserve these rewards." the announcer  
explained and he hand the items over to Ean  
Ean looked down at the items " thanks " Ean said.  
The announcer looked around and asked, " Where's Renee?" Ean looked at  
the hospital "she still in the hospital she still resting"  
" oh alright well I hope she gets out soon well see ya " he answered  
and he walked away  
" so should we get going " Jarin asked  
" yea" Ean answered  
And they walked home


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
" Welcome back you three did you have a fun time fighting " the school  
principle asked in disgust  
The three froze " how did you know?"Mitch asked, " I saw you three on  
the news, " she said " oh uh what round did they say it was?" Ean asked  
hoping it wasn't the finals "first round " she said the three sighed  
in relief.  
" You boys are so lucky you didn't get killed and Renee lucky to be  
Alive as well I mean what were you thinking" she yelled  
The boys stayed silent the principle calmed and took a deep breath "  
you boys can go " the boys got up and left the office " Well that  
went better than I expected " Jarin said in relief  
" your joking right " Ean said  
" well at least she didn't watch the finals " Mitch said  
" I don't see could have watched the finals all the cameras broke  
before we fought " Jarin stated  
" Well whatever we better get to class we got aaaalot of homework to  
make up  
Meanwhile as Renee was resting in her bed " I wonder what's going on  
with all the demons? Why do they want to rule the world? And what's  
going on Ean and the others." she thought. " *Yawn* what a nap Well I  
guess the same thing happening to you " a voice came from beside her  
Renee turn over in her bed to see herself standing at her bed side  
Renee sat up in her bed " okay what are you and why do you look like  
me?"  
"Because I am you am your inner being I live inside you " it said "  
okay if you inside me why can I see you?" Renee asked in confusion "  
I'm projecting myself with my energy " it said  
" energy?" Renee asked  
" you know it the power that's inside you well I guess you and I share  
our energy " it explained  
" okay why haven't I seen you before?" Renee asked,  
" well I been asleep this whole time " it answered,  
" Okay what woke you up?" Renee continued  
"well I'm not sure actually It felt like I heard a call to wake up so  
I woke up " it explained  
" huh well it's nice to meet you "Renee said  
" You too" it answered

Ean was walking down the hallway after class carrying an stack of books  
" Man this sucks why do schools have homework there a waste of time."  
Ean put his books away he closed his locker door and started to walk  
when he heard a little knocking on the inside of his locker, he opened  
the door and looked inside nothing was out of place he waited then he  
closed his door again then he heard it again he jerked the door open  
he looked around inside still nothing was out of place he waited  
longer then he heard it again it sounded like it was coming for under  
his book so he took the bottom book he lifted it slowly when the space  
between the books and the bottom of the locker  
Suddenly a blue ball of light came barreling out from between the  
space Ean jumped and stumbled backwards into the lockers on the other  
side Ean looked up " watch is that thing ?" the blue light came closer  
" what you don't recognize me?"  
"Huh!" Ean tilted his head in confusion " recognize you I haven't even  
seen you "  
" oh yea this is the first time you've seen me in this new body " and  
the blue light turned into some kinda sprite it wore a blue uniform  
with a blue hat and it was small enough so that it could fit in the  
palm of Ean's hand " okay what are you?" it shook it's head "it me  
your inner being "  
Ean was shocked " Wait a minute I thought you were inside me?"  
" yea I know but I thought since your just discovering your powers , I  
thought I'd come out and help you out."  
" oh okay "  
" hey Ean " a voice came from a distance  
" oh crap Mitch is coming, hide"  
" don't worry they can't see me only you can "  
" okay that's good "  
Mitch came up and he was not happy "What the matter Mitch ?"  
Mitch looked at Ean " I was putting my books away when I overheard  
these two kids talking and one said did you hear about the new gang in  
school there beating a kid everyday."  
Ean shrug his shoulders " so what "  
Mitch's eyes bulged " what do you mean there beating up kids  
shouldn't you be worried."  
"Not really why should we be afraid of a bunch of street punks after  
all we did win the fighting tournament we could wipe the floor with  
them."  
"True we would win pretty easily" Mitch laughed " yea I guess your  
right why was I worried"  
"Well see ya Mitch "  
" See ya Ean" and the two walked into opposite direction

Another bell rang Ean was at his locker talking to his inner being "  
well you can just call me Finn"  
"okay Finn"  
When suddenly he saw Mitch running towards him " Mitch what wrong?"  
Mitch was panting " it's Jarin he encountered the gang I came to  
get you encase he needs backup "  
" well alright " and the two ran towards the action  
When the two got there they saw a couple of familiar faces " Ann, Elli  
" Ean said why are you here  
"We were worried about Jarin " said Ann  
" where is Jarin?"  
The girls pointed towards a group of kids gathered  
"come on " Ean said and the four shoved there way through the crowd  
and when they got they saw Jarin surround by five guys Finn sat on Ean  
shoulder" well that figures trouble seems to follow you " Ean nodded "  
tell me about"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Ean, Mitch, Ann, and Elli stood there as they watched Jarin be made of  
Ann was getting mad at Ean and Mitch " are you going to help him?"  
" If he needs it we will "  
" What do you mean if he needs it your his friends he going to get  
creamed unless you help him!"  
"Ann I won't let a fight break out I will stop if things get to far  
okay"  
"Besides I wouldn't be afraid for Jarin he can handle himself"  
Ann nodded " alright "  
one of the five guys insulted Jarin  
Jarin didn't even seem to be offended, but Jarin snapped back

The guy was offended " what you say you little worm"  
the guy clenching his fists " you heard me!" Jarin snapped back again  
" why you, you'll pay for that comment " and the gangster pulled back his arm  
"Okay I think it time to stop this " Ean said " I'm going to need a little help form you Finn you ready?"  
" you don't have to ask me twice " Finn answered  
The gangster's launched his fist, Jarin stood there expressionless as the  
fist grew closer but suddenly there was a rush a air and a big boom, it  
awhile for the gangster to realize what happened but when he did he  
was shocked " What?" he yelled and what he saw Ean had caught the  
gangster fist with one hand

" Whoa I don't think this is the place to be fighting" Ean said  
"Ean I could have handled it " Jarin said  
" yea I doubt you want blow your chances at being a doctor " Ean  
remarked  
" oh yea "  
" you know what you and your friend, after school in the woods a week  
from today, nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it " the  
gangster said  
" Fine " Jarin said " we'll be there"  
" good I look forward on beat you two a pulp " and he and the other  
four guys walked away.  
Meanwhile a week later Renee was just getting ready to finally leave  
the hospital " man I can't believe I'm leaving this place finally it  
feels like forever since I've been outside" Renee said  
As she was packing her bag Ann and Elli came through the door, Elli  
was carrying a package "So your finally leaving about time " Ann said  
" yea no kidding " Elli added  
"oh hey Ann, Elli what brings you here?"Renee asked  
Ann put her head down Elli turned her head away, Renee frowned " what's  
the matter?"  
" Well Renee you see we have good news and bad news "Elli said  
"we'll start with the good news " Ann added Ann nodded forward Elli,  
Elli came up to Renee and handed her the package, Renee opened the  
package she pulled out the fighting trophy " it's from Ean, I don't  
know why he would give you a trophy " Ann shrugged " wow I can't  
believe we won" Renee said  
"won what?" asked Elli  
Renee realizing they haven't heard about the fighting tournament they just thought she was in a bad accident " oh nothing anyways what's the bad news "Renee asked  
" well it's about the boys " Elli said  
". What about the boys "  
" today the going to fight a bunch of gangsters!" Elli shouted  
" What!, where?" Renee shouted  
". The woods "  
Renee tuck the trophy in her bag zipped up the bag and ran out the  
door " I hope she doesn't go to the woods " Elli said  
" uh we better go just encase " Ann said  
Renee was running " Those guys can't go anywhere without getting into  
trouble "

"So you wimps ready to eat dirt "  
"what ever let's get this over with " Ean said  
The boys were in a open patch in the woods with trees surrounding them  
" So who's first?" one of the gangsters said  
" I will ". Ean answered  
" You sure?" Jarin asked  
" positive "  
Finn spoke into Ean ear " will you need me?"  
" not yet I might thou If my I'm right"  
" you might?"  
" I'll let you know if it has to come to it, I should be able to  
handle them with my normal strength "  
" Aright just let me know "  
Ean and the gangster stood across from each other, the stare down  
lasted for a few seconds  
When suddenly the gangster dashed Ean, The gangster threw the first  
punch it hit Ean square in the face Ean took a step back. The gangster  
smiled with contentment  
" Haha that tickled " Ean said laugh fully Ean laughed for a second and  
then it went serious he smirked " my turn " and with blinding speed he  
sent his fist flying and it hit the gangster in the chest, the  
gangster flew back and slammed into the tree  
The gangster sat there motionless  
Suddenly a creepy voice came from the woods " were not done yet " and  
suddenly five dark balls of mist flew threw the woods and each one of  
them enveloped a gangster soon there was a dark aura around each  
gangster  
Ean , Jarin, and Mitch's eyes widen  
" uh Finn what's going on what are they"  
" there back "  
" huh who's back ?"  
" take a guess "  
" oh great "  
The gangster that was laying against the tree was on his feet " so  
your the humans that were causing us so much trouble , you don't look  
that tough " it said  
" oh great the demons are back " said Mitch  
Suddenly the demon against the tree dashed Ean, it threw a punch that  
got Ean in the stomach " cough cough " Ean grunted and fell to his knees


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Ean was on the ground clenching his stomach coughing  
" Ean!"Mitch and Jarin shouted and the two stepped forward but two  
other demons rushed in front of them " let him be you join him soon  
enough "  
" let us pass unless you want a whooping "  
" Jarin Mitch don't I- I'll be f-fine, t-this is my fight "  
" so then your still able to speak " the fighting demon said and he  
took his foot a kick Ean in the same spot Ean grunted and was sent  
flying through a tree Ean lay on the ground motionless  
" so which one of you is next " if said  
The other two boys growled  
Ean was on the ground " hey Finn I think it's time " he whispered "  
about time " Finn said and he sat on Ean's chest and melted in  
suddenly a blue aura surrounded Ean  
Ean stood up the demon looked over to Ean " so your still alive ,This  
time you won't get back up" and it dashed again the demon threw a fist  
right into Ean but before it could reach Ean caught it fist in his  
hand " what the?" the demon said in shock Ean looked up at the demon  
suddenly a light started to glow from his hand the demon took his fist  
out and tried to dodge but before he could Ean slide his hand over the  
demon's face Ean's hand unleashed a beam of light which enveloped the  
demon and caused a big explosion  
Renee was running as fast she could suddenly there was a big explosion  
" what was that?" then she realized " the boys " and she ran in that  
direction  
When the smoke cleared Ean stood there with his hand in the same place  
but the demon was gone

Way up in the over world the great being was observing the fight along  
with one of his pupils " so do you think that he is one of them?" the  
pupil asked " I'm positive he is but I think there is another " the  
being said " wh-what there another one what who?"  
" I have an idea and I think this fight might possibly prove me right "  
" wow, I can't believe that they still exist I thought my family was  
the last ones"  
" who knows maybe you family blood isn't gone completely "  
" huh maybe"  
" what have you done to my fellow demon!" one of the other demons  
shouted  
" brothers let's get him " and the last four demon began to charge but  
before the got to him a wall of fire appeared in front of them " who  
dares try to stop us "  
" well I think that four on one isn't fair and I wasn't willing to let  
Ean have all the so we thought we ahta even the odds " Jarin stated  
" yea I've been dying to test my new sword skills " Mitch added  
" so you both want to die we will be happy to help " and suddenly two  
demons came charging at them  
The first which was after Jarin took his hand which has just changed  
into a claw and took a swipe at Jarin, Jarin dodged he whispered  
something and his hand got surrounded by ice and formed into a sharp  
knife he took a stab but it was blocked by the demons claws then Jarin  
whispered again and suddenly his other hand became surrounded by fire  
he took a swing with his other hand but it dodged again then demon  
jumped back and lunged forward, Jarin braced himself but the demon  
vanished and reappeared behind Jarin and kicked him sending him into a  
tree  
Meanwhile Mitch was his own fight the second demon was heading for  
him, Mitch drew his sword, the demon reached him and started in with a  
fury of attacks, Mitch took his sword and blocked every attack, the  
demon kept up with the attacks but Mitch found an opening Mitch took a  
stab at the demon stomach but the demon jumped at the last second and  
took it's feet and planted them into Mitch's chest , he was sent  
flying passed Ean " Mitch!"  
" don't look away from us " the other two demons said  
Ean dodged the demons claws but when he tried to take a swing at one  
demon the other got Ean on the shoulder with one of it's claws he  
tried to hit that one but it dodge and the other got in a hit on him "  
this isn't good I can't take on two of them at the same time " Ean  
thought  
Meanwhile Renee was on the outside of the battlefield " oh no there  
fighting demons, I can't help I'll just be a distraction oh I wish I  
could do something "  
" well there is something you can do" a voice came from behind her,  
Renee turned around to see a little ball of red light " who are you?  
And what do you mean I can do something?"


End file.
